


Trying and Infuriatingly Gratifying

by babyblueglasses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Control Issues, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protection, Seduction, Vampires, Violence, probably some dom/sub undertones, protection kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: A vampire and an occultist meet by mistake.There may be an arrangement to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony would be lying if he said he hadn’t broken into the catacombs before. 

It was just that this was the first time Tony’d been caught.

Tony had thought the tall, dark, and handsome stranger hadn’t cared at first, and it was obvious that the guy had broken in as well, although he seemed to be doing his own Yorick monologue in his head as he stared at one of the many skulls lining the wall. Tony had kept walking. And then the man’s sharp voice had wrung out. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Tony wasn’t sure why, but a shiver ran down his spine. He paused. “I could ask the same to you, pal.” 

“Visiting an old friend.” The man’s voice was softer, warmer, though it was clear none of that was directed towards Tony. Tony didn’t even know why he was stopping to engage with this guy. He took a cautious look back. The tall stranger was dressed in all black. He wore dress pants and expensive dress shoes, along with a vest and oxford shirt. Now that Tony was really looking, he noticed some odd silver jewelry as well. “I do believe I asked you what you are doing here.” The man’s sharp green eyes settled on Tony. “Tell me.” 

And then the words were falling out of Tony’s mouth, probably because he was spooked. He couldn’t explain why else he felt compelled to tell the guy the fucking truth. “I’m looking for a button mushroom grown from an innocent’s pinky finger to exchange it for knowledge from the Black Widow. She’s a bit batty, but she’s a witch, so what do you expect? And I feel like with six million people being buried here and all, chances are good that I’ll find what I’m looking for, alright? I’ve had good luck here before.” 

Tony expected the guy to act like he was crazy, but instead he was staring at Tony’s chest, completely disinterested in what Tony had just said. 

Tony grabbed the disk shaped star pendant and tucked it back inside of his shirt. “Howard’s boy,” the man stated. Tony glared. 

He only wore the damn thing because it usually got him out of trouble with the right people, not into it. 

“It is said your mind takes after your father’s,” the man said. Tony didn’t know why, but his spine was tingling again. There was a trap coming. He just didn’t know how. “What are you looking for from the Black Widow?” 

Tony stared down at his muddied sneakers. The air was cool and damp, but he felt like he was burning up in his jeans and battered t-shirt. Water dripped into a muddle in the distance. It rang out down the dimly lit passage. Drip, drip—“Anthony,” the man said. 

Tony didn’t feel like he could leave, but he didn’t want to look at the man either. “Anthony,” the man stated again. This time his voice had Tony lifting his head. “What are you looking for from the Black Widow?” 

“A lead on a philosopher’s stone.” 

The man gave a thoughtful hum. 

One time Tony had been driving, and a rabbit had leapt in front of his car. He’d been going too fast for slamming on the breaks to prevent the accident. It’d never left Tony’s mind, the way the rabbit’s wide eyes illuminated in the headlights, its body frozen in place. 

He understood that rabbit now better than ever. 

“An alchemist like your father.” 

Tony’s fingernails dug into his palms. A cold sweat had sprung up on the back of his neck.

“And an occultist,” the man thought aloud. He took a step towards Tony, and despite every muscle in his body screaming to bolt, Tony stayed locked in place. “I’ve been looking for something as well.” Tony swallowed. “A rare stone with the power of space. Have you heard of it?” 

“The tesseract,” Tony answered, and the man’s eyes sparked.

“Yes.” A faint smile ghosted across his lips. “You could get it for me, couldn’t you?” 

Tony nodded, and when that didn’t quell the panic in his chest he answered, “Yes.” 

A crooked grin split across the man’s face, and Tony felt his panic start to rise when a shout startled him. There were two men quickly approaching. “Hey! This is our territory! You’d better get the fuck out of—”

Tony’s back was suddenly against the wall, the man shielding him in a dizzying flash. A blade clattered against the ground, echoing down the tunnels of the tomb. There was a grunt and then two shadowed bodies on the ground. Tony’s head spun. 

And then the stranger was drawing him away from the wall and catching him in his arms with a surprised “Oh,” as Tony fell like dead weight. “This won’t do,” he muttered, and Tony blacked out.

Tony woke up in a soft bed. The scent of the sheets immediately tipped him off that he wasn’t home, but he didn’t feel well enough to sit up. “You’re awake,” a voice said with a hint of delight. Tony’s blood ran cold. “Calm, will you? I’d have never thought you so skittish.” Tony blinked, the room coming into view.

It was a quaint bedroom, lined with old books and a desk overflowing with papers. Much of the decor was outdated. It gave the impression of an antique shop. Tony didn’t see the man from before. Struggling to sit up, he immediately dropped back down in fear as the man from before appeared in the doorway. 

He grinned at Tony. Now he was wearing a white shirt, although the rest of his ensemble was the same. “Are you feeling better?” 

“A bit,” Tony said. He drew in a shaky breath. 

The man sat down on the bed beside him. He seemed unbearably amused by the whole ordeal, and it just made Tony furious. Here he was, scared, and this man thought it was funny. “What are you afraid of, Anthony?” 

And just like before, the words were tumbling out of Tony’s mouth. “You killed those men.” 

The man shrugged. “It saved me the need to hunt.” 

Tony was going to pass out again. The man grinned, although this time it seemed forced. “I am a vampire.” 

Tony stared just long enough for it to be uncomfortable before he rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen some weird shit,” Tony admitted. “But don’t pull my leg.” 

The man’s eyes lit up a little. “You think I am pulling your leg.” 

“Yes.” Tony thought he was an idiot for doing it, but that wasn’t stopping him. “I’m an occultist, not an idiot.” 

“Perhaps you’ve never met a vampire.” 

“I have,” Tony said. Maybe he was just opening up and rambling because he was panicking. That had to be it. “In a bar one time. Told me all this bullshit about how he was the real deal. Don’t get me wrong, he sucked. Just not blood.” 

The man wrinkled his nose. “How crass.” 

Tony looked away. 

He didn’t know why he felt a little embarrassed then, but he did. 

“I think you are well enough to sit up now,” the man said. Tony found himself trying and succeeding before he’d even had the thought. “How long do you expect it to take for you to find my stone?” 

“A week, maybe two.” 

“Wonderful.” The man stood. “If I am not home, simply wait for my return.” 

Tony wanted to argue, but the words died in his throat. Every time he thought to ask for a payment or argue, the words simply died. Tony had to settle on something else. “What’s your name?” 

“Loki.” He gestured for Tony to stand. With shaky legs, he did. The man’s hands settled on his shoulders as he leaned down to look into Tony’s wide brown eyes. “You will tell no one of our encounter. You will do nothing that jeopardizes me or could bring me harm in anyway. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful.” Loki stepped back and walked Tony to the door. “I will see you in no later than two weeks, Anthony Stark.” 

“Tony,” he mumbled, squinting as he stepped out into the night. The wooden door rattled in the frame behind him, accompanied by the sharp snap of a lock. 

Tony didn’t look back over his shoulder. Instead, he hurried home. 

Tony knew right where the damn stone was. And, as it turned out, it was pretty easy to steal from your father when a vampire was commanding you to do so. 

And Tony believed now. He hated that he did, but the evidence was right there. Loki could’ve told him to walk off a bridge into the Seine, and he would’ve done it. Tony desperately wanted to close this strange chapter of his life and go back to trying to scramble out of his father’s shadow. 

Loki’s house was easy to find. Tony quietly suspected that he’d be able to find Loki’s house, no matter what condition he was in, simply because Loki had wanted him to. 

Tony was buzzing as he raised his arm to pound on the door. He wanted this over with. He wanted to hand over the stone and run down the streets. He knocked the door, bouncing on his feet. 

Nothing.

Tony glanced at the window. It was dark, but it was night. Loki should be up. He knocked again.

Nothing.

Tony stared up at the narrow row of windows leading up to the rooms that would belong to the vampire. There were no signs of anyone being home. Fuck. He’d have to come back. 

Tony went to take a step backwards and found that he couldn’t.

Fuck. What had Loki said? Stay and wait? With a petulant huff, Tony sunk down onto the ledge of the doorframe and sat down to wait. 

Hours passed. Tony watched the few stars visible above the city light move in the sky. He drifted off, his head tucked in beneath the door knob. “Did you get in a fight with the missus?” The cruel laughter that followed startled Tony. He woke up, bleary eyed, to find two men staring down at him. The blonde caught his attention. There was something off about him, something that made Tony’s spine twinge again. 

Tony scrambled to his feet, keeping his back to the door, not that he had many option. “Piss off,” he spat. 

The blond smiled at his more stoic friend. “I hope his blood is as fiery as him.” 

Tony pounded at the door. “Loki! Loki, open up!!” Frantic, he rattled the handle. “Loki!” 

As if summoned by his name, Loki appeared in the ally way. He emerged beneath a street lamp, the yellow light casting long shadows on his face. “Really, Fandral, shouldn’t you know better than to play with your food?” Suddenly he was at Tony’s side, relief flooding Tony’s entire being as Loki’s arm slipped past him to unlock the door. “Go inside, Tony.” 

Loki shut the door before Tony had barely passed the threshold. Tony pressed his back to the wall, still wanting to eavesdrop, but unable to stop his stomach from hurling without the safety of the wall against him. 

“Come now Loki,” Fandral said in the most dulcet tone Tony’d ever heard, “we just thought he was loitering on your stoop. How could we know he belonged to you? It is not like you to leave your food lying around so carelessly.” 

“You had better stay away from him,” Loki said. It was firm, self-assuredly authoritative, and it made something primal in Tony’s chest settle in a way he’d never felt before in his life. “He’s mine.” Tony would’ve panicked. He should’ve panicked. But the words made him feel warm. Wanted. 

“What for?” Fandral asked, playing at curious, but Tony recognized suspicion. 

“What makes you think that is your or Hogun’s business?” 

“You’re so cold,” Fandral pouted. Tony couldn’t make out what Hogun said, but Fandral was reacting to it a moment later. “When all the fun’s just started? I want to take a good look at this lover boy Loki’s claimed—”

“—Did I not instruct you to back off?” 

Tony barely grasped Fandral’s complacent response. The warmth in his belly grew. There’d always been a lonely emptiness inside him, and for the first time, he felt that space grow smaller. 

“What did you two come by for anyway?” 

“Thor caught wind of some hunters in the north. Wants to warn everyone to keep an eye out.” 

“Ah, and I see you’re doing such a great job of being subtle and following his advice already.” 

It was quiet for a moment before Fandral exclaimed, “We’ll be seeing you then, darling!” 

Tony inched along the wall, unable to give up the safety of it, and unable to see the rest of Loki’s apartment, but not wanting to look like he was eavesdropping all the same. The hinges squeaked as Loki opened the door. He flipped on the lights and glanced at Tony with some humor in his eyes. “You have a talent for attracting trouble, don’t you?” 

“You’re the one that told me to wait there. I got trapped,” Tony said, bristling. 

“Ah.” There was no remorse on Loki’s face, and it was infuriating. He simply nodded slightly towards Tony. “I take it you have the stone, then?” 

Tony dug into his pocket. “Here.” 

Loki snatched it from his warm hand with cold, long fingers with painted black nails. Holding the stone up to the light Loki exclaimed, “It’s stunning every time.” 

“You’ve seen it before?” 

“Yes,” Loki said with a fond little smile, slipping the stone into his own pocket. “I lost it in the second world war and had a terrible time finding it again.” He turned as if to go into his kitchen and took a few steps before pausing and looking back. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

“What now?” Tony asked. “Are you or your friends going to eat me?” 

Loki spun on his heel to face Tony again. It would’ve looked ridiculous from someone else, but from Loki it was slightly menacing. “No. You’re worth more to me alive than as a simple meal.” It was uncomfortably frank. “You have provided me with the stone I have been looking for for decades within a mere week of meeting you. I would be a fool to toss you away.” Loki slid his hands down into his pockets. “Now the question is whether I’ll have need of your talent again. We may see each other again in your mortal life, or we may not.” 

Despite pointing out that Tony was valuable to him, Loki made it perfectly clear that he had no feelings either way on whether they’d meet again. But instead of feeling relieved, Tony got uncomfortable. 

“Either way, you will not need to worry about being eaten, Tony.” Loki spoke slowly, like Tony needed the point hit over his head to understand. 

“But—” Tony shifted his weight from one foot to another. “—How’d you—how come I have to do what you say?” 

“That’s a particular talent of mine,” Loki said with a hint of coyness. 

“Do you have a coven? Is that what your friends were? Are you the leader, or how does that work? How’d you all become vampires?” 

Loki didn’t seem to know whether to be annoyed or amused, and Tony wasn’t conscious of the fact that he was trying very hard to find a reason to stay. “I research,” Tony said. “That’s what my family does, we research and tinker with the arcane to create new forces. That’s how my father got so damn rich. And now I’ve met a true, living vampire—help me understand. Teach me. It’ll make me more useful. It’ll make me better at—”

“—Tony. Hush.” There seemed to be a bit of sympathy in the way that Loki said it, although he looked away, combing his fingers through his hair as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “I will give you a cursory overview of vampires. Enough to satiate your curiosity as a reward for bringing the stone to me so quickly. Then you will be on your way tonight.” 

Loki tugged at his shirt collar, and for the first time Tony noticed a trace of blood that had dripped down his neck. He’d fed, then. On someone, someone Tony could’ve known, cared about, loved, and yet that wasn’t ringing the alarm bells it should’ve been. 

No. Tony wanted Loki’s attention. He wanted Loki to take notice of him and—and _protect_ him. 

He wanted that feeling again so fucking bad.

“We do indeed have covens. You can think of them as rather hierarchal. I am second prince in mine, and our network is vast. Yes, we are in your homeland as well. We stretch across the globe, as do many other covens. We do make an effort to stay out of one another’s way. I have been a vampire for longer than I care to tell you. One becomes a vampire through the often willful effort of another vampire biting them with the intent to turn, although it does happen on accident occasionally. That is why it is best for us to drain our victims completely. 

“We do have members that live off of blood banks and the like, although to be perfectly candid with you, Tony, I feel no differently towards catching my meal than you do cutting up a chicken you have just purchased from the grocers to eat. Once in a very rare while, there are humans that hunt us in return. I also feel this is no different than a bird protecting its nest. Nor do I feel badly when we snuff them out, the way a snake takes its meal from a bird’s nest. Will that do, Tony?” 

Tony set a hand on his throat. “You may speak.” 

“But how do you get in my head?” 

“Get in your head?” Now Loki seemed annoyed, like he thought he was being played with. 

“Yeah,” Tony said, just a little bit meekly. “Make me want to do stuff and—”

“I don’t make you _want_ to do anything,” Loki said, slightly defensive. “I tell you what you will do, and you do it. You have no other choice.” Loki waved his hand. “That is the power of persuasion. Now then. Have I satiated your curiosity?” 

Tony’s chest ached. He didn’t want to leave Loki. Wasn’t that Loki’s doing? Or was it his own feeling? “Have you turned anyone?” 

Loki looked away. He didn’t have to say it wasn’t any of Tony’s business. His face said it all. “What about your coven?” Tony asked. “You’re prince, so—”

“—I think that’s enough.” 

Tony took several slow, careful steps to Loki. He didn’t know what he was doing, not really. He just stared up at the vampire, fixating on the long, black strand of hair that had fallen beside his eyes with determination to ignore the trail of blood on his neck. 

He’d wanted to finish this chapter of his life when he came over here tonight, and now he didn’t want it to end. Tony drew in a long breath. Loki looked at him like he was a field mouse, interesting to play with, but forgettable. Tony’s mouth was dry when he spoke. “What—what about working together? You can teach me about vampires and—”

“—Where is this sudden interest coming from? Earlier it seemed as if you could hardly get away fast enough. Why are you stalling?” 

Answering the question wasn’t an option, but Tony felt his own surprise as he answered honestly, “I like you.” 

Loki scoffed. “Why? You hardly strike me as a vampire fetishist,” Loki said with tired air of someone who’d been through the scenario too many times before. 

“Uhm—” Tony said, his cheeks staining red. He didn’t know what his answer was, and he wasn’t sure if Loki had compelled him to answer. Tony waited, watching Loki run his fingers through his hair in a self-soothing gesture before dropping his palm to his neck and landing on the thin trail of blood there. He kneaded his fingers against his neck and then withdrew his hand, blinking at the small flakes of dried blood on his palm. 

“Out with it,” Loki said, rubbing at the dried blood. 

“I—” His cheeks were burning, and now that heat was flooding through his torso. “I like the way you—” He wanted to answer Loki. He didn’t just have to, he _wanted_ to. And that was Loki’s fault, wasn’t it? “—make me feel.” The answer wasn’t good enough. Tony felt the truth forcing its way out. “Protected. No one’s—no one does that for me.” 

It was if Loki’s entire being softened. His shoulders dropped and the tension bled from him, but Tony’s hope was dashed when Loki answered with pity, “That will not end well for you.” 

“Why not?” Tony demanded. “Why not? You said you wouldn’t eat me, and I—you’re already making me want you, with your persuasion or whatever—”

“—I’ve already told you that I don’t have the ability to change how you feel in your head.” Loki folded his arms over his chest, on the verge of another command, but Tony cut in. 

“Suuuure. Whatever. But why wouldn’t you want me around—”

“—Do you recall Fandral and Hogun just now?” Loki took a step back from him. “Accidents happen, Tony Stark. I am not going to befriend you simply because you enjoy the sensation of feeling protected. Now I apologize for making you confess your feelings so bluntly, but that is only the command I gave. I am not putting those feelings into your head. Thank you for your assistance in retrieving the stone. In your best interest, I insist that you leave. Go home, Tony. Stay safe.” 

“But—” Tony started, already fighting the pressure to do as he was ordered. 

“_Go._” 

Powerless to stop the command, Tony sulked towards the door, shooting one longing look back over his shoulder as his feet carried him out the door. 

Loki watched Tony’s shadow pass the window and vanish into the night. He set one hand over the heart that hadn’t beat in nearly two millennia. 

Loki could not recall a time that anyone had ever confessed that Loki made them feel _protected_. Frightened, aroused, lustful, self-destructive, those were all emotions he knew he provoked in others all too well. His own feelings on that matter had dulled centuries ago. 

But protected? 

The implication that that mortal felt safe with him, despite being his prey? That Loki was something positive, hopeful even, perhaps, in the eyes of that mortal? 

_Not_ a monster?

Loki rubbed his fingers against his chest.

He hadn’t felt such emotion in nearly seven hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to post links to this URL on facebook/tumblr, but not to post this text onto sites outside of ao3.
> 
> I don't know that I'm ready for pumpkin spice season yet, but here's this mini vampire AU out before October!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki drew his finger around the rim of a wine glass, listening to the delicate chime with a sense of detached enjoyment. He didn’t often make a production out of feeding, but tonight he’d drained some of his victim’s blood into the glass. 

It helped. Helped him to sulk a bit, and mull over Anthony Edward Stark. It wasn’t often that a mortal caught his interest. It was a dangerous game, and yet Loki found that he didn’t mind. He was accustomed to having the deck stacked in his favor. He had been for a very long time. It got boring, naturally, and so the spark of feeling the mortal had set off in him wouldn’t leave him alone, like a high he was longing to ride again. 

Loki had looked more into the mortal. Watched him follow the Black Widow’s disappointing lead and worse, have an altercation with his father. The two were at odds, it appeared, and it was obvious to Loki why the mortal found a sense of protection so alluring. 

Loki sipped from his glass. He hadn’t lied to Tony. Accidents happened. If he befriended the mortal, there could very well be a time that Loki was not there or able to save him. Or a time when Loki’s own words lead the mortal astray. Loki was so accustomed to commands that it didn’t always occur to him when they lacked proper loopholes or could endanger the ones receiving them. Tony had been lucky that Loki had been in earshot the night that he’d been trapped at the door. 

Loki sighed. He swished the blood from side to side in the glass. He knew it was better to leave Tony alone. Tony was valuable, and leaving him to his own devices meant that Loki had a rather convenient occultist on call. Tony was quite clearly brilliant. It was better to let that develop on its own. 

And yet. Loki rubbed his fingers against his bare chest. It was one thing to know what was the most practical option, and another to chase a thrill. 

Trying to put it from his mind, Loki drained the glass in one go, a drop trickling down his neck and pooling against his collarbone. 

“Stay safe,” Tony muttered bitterly. “Stay safe, like I can’t take one fucking drink!” Tony tore his shirt off and threw it against the bed in frustration. 

He couldn’t get wasted. He couldn’t sleep with someone if it was just to be self-destructive, and he also couldn’t fuck with things to again, be self-destructive. All because of Loki’s command. 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, groaning in frustration. He wanted to drink to forget Loki because in the past week, his hard on for the guy had only gotten worse. He liked Loki. He really fucking liked Loki, and he wanted to see him again. 

He wanted to see a fucking vampire again. A vampire who, worst out of everything, didn’t seem to like him back. 

Tony tugged his pants off and flopped down against the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. A chart of stars painted in gold stared back apathetically at him. 

How the hell was Tony supposed to get a vampire that’d seen everything to like him? Tony rolled onto his side. He knew it was foolish. He knew he was being an idiot. Vampires, if he was going to believe the lore he’d frantically been scrambling through the past couple of days, were not benevolent hand wringers loathing the fact that they drank human blood. 

Hell, Loki had even told him it wasn’t safe, more or less. Accidents happened, and all that. But Loki had done a damn good job keeping him out of accidents so far. 

And that was the thing, wasn’t it? Fuck, that was sexy. And also not. And also, Tony was sick of thinking about it. 

He rolled onto his other side, dragging his fingers through his messy hair again. The dark brown curls tangled as he tugged at them. Loki had seemed pretty blasé about the whole murdering people thing too. He reminded Tony of other creatures of lore that he’d met. Loki might’ve been human at one point, but his moral reasoning wasn’t anymore. He saw the world differently than Tony, and Tony knew that wouldn’t change.

He wouldn’t ask Loki to stop drinking blood. He just wouldn’t think about it. He’d put it aside because that was easier, and maybe Loki had a point about the whole bird snake analogy thing. Or grocery thing. Tony sighed. 

How could he get Loki to want to see him more? 

He couldn’t bargain with him. He definitely couldn’t threaten him into it. But he could—Tony sat up. 

He was going to seduce a vampire. 

Tony didn’t know if it would work, but it was the one crazy idea he’d had that he thought was worth trying. He’d showered. He’d tousled his hair until it was rakishly disheveled, then set his best pair of sunglasses on his head. He wore a thin sleeveless shirt that came halfway down his pecs, and an expensive jacket. His jeans were as low as they could go, Tony’s athletic stomach visible when his shirt rode up. The only thing Tony hadn’t changed was his worn out sneakers. 

The lights were on at Loki’s place. Tony hoped that was a good thing. Summoning up his best playboy ways, Tony went and knocked. 

Loki smelled Tony before he saw him. The man’s fiery cologne didn’t mask the very human scent of prey, but it did intrigue Loki. He could also hear the mortal’s heart beating rapidly. Loki found himself walking faster to greet him than a casual observer would’ve. The old wooden door creaked on its hinges as Loki pulled it back. 

And found one very dressed up mortal staring up at him with brown doe eyes. 

An amused smirk graced Loki’s lips. He was always so amused. Why was that? “Hey,” Tony tried. He set his arm against the doorframe, leaning into it. “Can I come in? Or do I have that permission thing backwards?” Tony asked, grinning. 

“You may come in,” Loki said. For once he didn’t have to ask. He knew what game Tony was playing. Mortals had played it with him a hundred times before. And yet it was amusing, endearing even, and if Loki was being perfectly honest, thrilling. He’d wanted to see the mortal again. And he certainly wouldn’t complain if Tony was especially easy on the eyes. 

“Thanks.” Tony swaggered in, but stayed close to Loki as he shut the door. “I had some questions for you. And I know last time you promised just enough to _satiate_ my curiosity,” Tony said, pausing on the word and licking his lips. “But I thought perhaps this time you could answer some of my questions, and maybe I could, I don’t know—” Tony deliberately let his gaze wander down Loki’s figure, “satiate something for you.” 

“One satiation for another,” Loki said, his voice a purr, albeit an amused one. He wouldn’t let Tony off so easily. He enjoyed toying with people, and Tony was no exception. “And how might you satisfy me?” 

Tony stretched, allowing his shirt to ride up and his jeans to sag, satisfied when Loki’s eyes followed downwards. “I’m sure we could think of something,” Tony answered. He hooked his thumb through one of his belt loops. “Don’t you think?” 

Loki soaked in the glee he felt. He enjoyed this mortal’s efforts. “And what are you thinking? As payment for me _satiating_ your curiosity?” 

“Suck your dick or fuck, whatever you’re more into.” Tony’s eyes went wide. 

Loki held his breath not to laugh. Tony was obviously mortified, his suave approach ruined by Loki’s direct question. When Loki said nothing, Tony tried to recover. “I know you’re a little old fashioned. I’ll buy you dinner first.” 

Loki did laugh this time. Oh, Tony was charming. For a mortal. “And what were you hoping to learn in exchange?” Loki asked, making a very conscious effort for the question not to be a command. He was enjoying Tony’s attempts to woo him, and he didn’t want to ruin them again. 

“Well,” Tony said, the light glinting on his sunglasses. “A lot of things. What vampire society is like, vampire lore and all, what you like to do on the weekends.” Tony smiled at him, and Loki was moved by how remarkably genuine it was. 

Usually when humans tried to seduce him, their smiles were nervous, forced, afraid. But Tony—Tony genuinely seemed pleased to be near him. 

“What I do on the weekends,” Loki repeated, a genuinely pleased smirk lighting up his face too. 

“Yeah. I mean, maybe we have something in common.” 

Oh, Loki did like this mortal. He didn’t know why he’d tried denying it before. “Do you enjoy chess?” 

“Well, I mean, I’ve played a round or two—” Tony started, avoiding that his father had forced him into a league and everything when he was a child. He was cut off by a knock at the door. 

Loki looked up, and for the first time, Tony recognized surprise on Loki’s features. 

Loki had been too enthralled to notice the approach at the door. “Sit down,” Loki ordered, “on the couch.” He started for the door as Tony found himself taking a spot on the green velvet couch. 

Tony held his breath as he recognized the blonde vampire from before in the doorway. “Loki!” He crooned, spinning a beige top hat on his finger. His eyes terrified Tony. They were too narrow, like a snake’s, and stained an odd yellow color. 

“Where’ve you been?” Loki asked, and Tony couldn’t tell if it was disdainful or amused. He tried to make himself seem smaller on the couch cushion. 

“A burlesque club, of course. Hogun had a great time too, didn’t you—” He stopped, catching a scent in the air. Tony knew in the split second before it happened that the blonde had found him. “The boy toy! I knew you had a thing for him. Thor thought me mad. Oh, let’s have a look at him—” 

“—Loki,” Tony breathed out, a terrified plea. He didn’t know why, but that vampire scared him. Out of all the supernatural things he’d seen, and this was what terrified him. 

Loki looked back over his shoulder. His expression shifted for a moment before he looked back at the two vampires in his doorway. “I told you to leave him be, Fandral.” 

“And I am! What’s the harm in a little look, huh?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Loki said, stepping back from the doorway to let them in. Before Tony could even think though, Loki was at his side on the couch, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders and Tony was responding on sheer instinct, abandoning all sense of dignity and crawling into Loki’s lap. He buried himself in Loki’s neck, a shiver running down his body. “Look what you’ve done,” Loki chided Fandral. 

He could’ve kissed Fandral. The way Tony was clinging to him—Loki found it utterly intoxicating. 

Tony’s eyes had fallen shut. As he breathed in, his entire chest tingled, relief flooding him. Loki had him. It was okay. Loki’s clothes smelled faintly of smoke, and beneath that just barely, a hint of formaldehyde. It shouldn’t have been reassuring, and yet it was. Tony didn’t want to move for anything.

“Another prank,” Hogun muttered. “I do not understand the point of this one.” 

Fandral cocked his head to the side. “What _is_ the point of this one, Loki?” 

“Point?” Loki draped the arm that wasn’t around Tony’s back across the couch beside him. “The point is that you frightened the mortal that I’ve claimed as mine. He thinks you are going to _eat_ him, Fandral.” Tony shivered at _eat_, just as Loki had hoped he would. He loved the way that Tony’s grip on his suit jacket tightened.

Fandral rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He ran his fingers through his long, curly blond hair. He wore a frilly white shirt that was open at the collar to show off his torso. His dress pants were modern, and he wore layer upon layer of delicate gold jewelry in chains, rings, and multiple piercings. Hogun was less theatrical, sticking to a large sports jacket and jeans. Fandral toyed with one of the strings hanging from his shirt. “Besides, I already fed.” 

Loki let out a little breath. Tony’s adrenaline was causing his scent to strengthen, and he could tell from Hogun and Fandral’s eyes that it hadn’t gone unnoticed by them. Loki didn’t feel it was dangerous, not right after they’d eaten, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy Tony’s scent himself. “Did you pick your meal from the show?” 

“As a matter of fact I did,” Fandral answered. “It’s like picking out your own lobster after watching them in the tank, isn’t it?” It was quiet for just long enough that Tony realized the question had been directed at him. 

Tony drew his face from Loki’s shirt. Fandral hadn’t compelled him to answer, he realized. Tony glanced at Loki and found him watching with bright, predatory eyes. “Would you care to join the conversation, Tony?” Loki’s voice was honey-warm. “They won’t eat you.” 

“I’ve never cared for lobster myself,” Tony answered. He knew he was sitting in Loki’s lap and he knew that it was weird, but he didn’t want to leave the safety of it. He let go of Loki’s jacket, though. “Did you know lobsters used to be prison food? People thought they were garbage until canning took off and people inland started to love ‘em. Now they can charge too much for ‘em and—” He was straight up babbling about something none of the vampires cared about, wasn’t he? “They’re super expensive now,” Tony finished, looking away. He hated holding Fandral and Hogun’s stares. 

It was hard to deny what Fandral and Hogun were. Hell, it was alienating and painful to listen to them joke about murder and their complete disregard for people. Tony had zero doubt in his mind that they would drink his blood if Loki didn’t care. But when it came to Loki, Tony could hold his gaze without thinking about that reality.

Loki was still vampiric. Tony knew he was a predator, could see it, feel it, and yet he knew that all of that was going to protect him. 

After a moment, Fandral laughed. “Loki, you have always had such interesting taste in men.” 

Tony bristled, then forgot as Loki pulled him to his chest, carding a hand through his hair. Tony could’ve purred. “I wish I could say the same for you.” 

“And what do you mean to imply by that, dearest?” 

“Oh Fandral, you know there’ve been so many. Is it fair to say you have a particular type?” 

“You’ve always been such a prude.” 

The banter was friendly, despite its bite. Loki’s hand withdrew from Tony’s hair and Tony leaned back only for Loki to suddenly wrap both arms around him. “He’s been hiding this whole time. When am I going to get a good look at him?” 

“When it pleases him,” Loki answered. 

Tony and Loki each looked to the other then. Loki’s eyes were bright, inviting Tony to be seen. Tony held back a shudder. He loved the sensation of having a very real danger at his back, and knowing that Loki could and would hold that all at bay for him. With a slight nod, Tony twisted his waist to get another look at Fandral and Hogun as Loki’s hands dropped to his hips. 

Fandral’s gaze was uncomfortable to hold, so Tony fixated on Hogun’s jacket instead. “And you always accuse _me_ of playing with my food,” Fandral said. He rubbed a finger against his lip. “He’s pretty.” 

Tony had enjoyed them talking like he wasn’t there at first, just to bask in Loki taking the lead. But now he wanted to dare and push and see how Loki would react. “I am very pretty,” Tony said. “Too bad for you.” 

Fandral’s eyes snapped to Loki. A sharp, pleased grin had spread across Loki’s face. Fandral put one hand to his chest. “He wounds me, Loki. What a mean little pet you’ve got.” 

“Why? Because he’s not for you?” 

“I’m not a pet,” Tony argued. 

“Shush,” Loki muttered placatingly. Tony pouted his lips but didn’t argue. Loki’s fingertips massaged against his hips, deliciously distracting. 

Hogun stood up. “We only dropped by to see if you’d heard more of the hunters in the north. Thor says they’ve slipped from sight.” 

“Let’s stay a little longer,” Fandral said to Hogun, tugging at the hem of his jacket. “We just got here.” 

“Let Loki enjoy his evening. He’s clearly busy,” Hogun said, grabbing Fandral’s wrist and giving it a pull until Fandral languidly stood. Fandral’s eyes flicked to Tony, sharp and assessing and dangerous despite the air-headed impression he was going for. 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Loki offered. “Tony, let me get up.” 

Tony slid out of Loki’s lap. As the three vampires walked to the door, Tony caught Fandral’s quiet, “How long are you going to keep your little catch?” 

“As long as I wish,” Loki answered, waving them off. Tony ignored the production that Fandral made out of leaving. 

When the door shut, Tony was instantly far more self-conscious than when they’d been in the room. Loki swaggered back in, obviously pleased. Tony’s clothes were rumpled and he looked a lot messier than when he came in. Loki dropped down onto the couch beside him, setting his elbow on the back and resting his chin on his hand as he turned to face Tony. 

“I believe you were saying something about how you might satisfy me?” 

Tony opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

Loki smoothed the front of his suit jacket. “You delight in the sensation of feeling protected, and I find this evening that I very much enjoy indulging you. I think we can come to an arrangement.” 

This time, Tony patted his chest right below his throat. “You may speak,” Loki said. 

Tony cleared his throat. “Are you ever not going to do that?” 

“I’ve been set in my ways for hundreds of years,” Loki said. 

Tony shrugged. He’d figured as much. He’d also worked out that Loki was still giving him choices, even though Loki could just tell him to do as he wished. Not that Loki deserved credit for it in Tony’s opinion, but he took it as a good sign. “So how often can we do this thing?” 

“A repeat of tonight?” Loki mumbled. He drew his hand down his thigh, brushing away a piece of lint that wasn’t there. Teasing Fandral was always fun, but it would wear out after a while. “Would you be open to a repeat performance in other places, with other people? I will be very careful to play our game only in front of those that I know would not hunt you after.” 

Tony knew that should’ve been setting alarm bells off in his head, but he found instead that it made him heady. “I’m game.” He took his sunglasses from his hair, combing his fingers through it before setting them back on top. Loki’s eyes followed the motion to Tony’s satisfaction. “But does it always have to be around others?” 

“What would you like it to be?” 

“I don’t know,” Tony said, licking his lips. “Sometimes I’d just like it to be me and you, when you’re free.” 

“Very well. I only ask that you give me a call before you arrive in case I have less amiable company.” 

Tony barely held back a quip about Loki murdering someone. He flew right past that red flag. “I can call. Do you have a cellphone, or is there a rotary phone laying around here somewhere?” 

Loki had gotten past the jabs about age long ago. He drew a cellphone from his pocket. “Your number?” 

Tony gave it to him, immediately adding Loki to his own contacts. He stared at his phone, proud to have Loki’s name in it. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“That I seduced a vampire,” Tony boasted.

Loki chuckled. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: fixed the html so half the chapter wasn't missing.

“So, a technical question,” Tony muttered against Loki’s neck. The copper scent of one of Loki’s victims buried itself in Tony’s nose. Loki hummed, his chest vibrating against Tony’s. It’d been months and Loki hadn’t yet grown bored of his routine with Tony. He loved dragging the mortal along to vampire bars and clubs, relishing the way the man sought him for comfort while the others eyed him in want. “Are your commands based on your judgment of things, or just things in general?” 

Loki’s hand stilled in Tony’s hair, then morphed into a tight grip. “What are you getting at?” He asked slowly, his eyes narrowed towards the undulating dance floor in front of them. Tony didn’t move in his lap. 

Instead, Tony’s voice dropped to an alluring purr that worked frustratingly well on Loki. “Stay safe,” Tony muttered against Loki’s ear. “Is that your opinion of what is safe, or simply safe things in general?” 

Loki let out a soft little huff. Tony’d thrown a fit about that particular command a week into their arrangement. “I’m not going to allow you to drink yourself sick, Tony.” 

Tony kissed Loki’s cheekbone. His lips lingered on the cool skin, and for a moment, Loki held him tighter, afraid to lose him. His gorgeous brown eyes gazed into Loki’s without fear. “I know, Lo.” He’d given up on getting Loki to rescind the command. Loki was as stubborn as he was. “But there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you, and I can’t.” 

Loki found himself wanting to taste the mortal’s plush, warm lips, and no sooner had he had the thought than he was chasing it, Tony’s mouth yielding with a moan. Tony’s hand pushed against his chest. Loki relented, thinking the mortal needed to breathe. So frustrating, that. “Avoiding an answer,” Tony gasped. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. He had to take a moment to recall the question. “I suppose they are based on my judgment,” Loki said. He knew it was the truth. He didn’t expect for it to disappoint Tony though, the mortal going limp and unhappy in his lap. Loki’s fingers untangled from his hair and grabbed his chin instead. Tony wouldn’t look at him. “Do you wish to ask me so dearly?” He tried, deliberately avoiding a command to appease Tony. 

“Why? I already know the answer then.” 

Loki huffed. “As do I.” Tony glanced up at him. “If you must ask me to do something self-destructive or dangerous, then surely you know my answer is no.” Tony was his, and he was not to be damaged. 

“It’s not self-destructive!” Loki’s lips twitched to the side. There was the fiery spark he knew so well. “_You_ just think it is, apparently.” Tony started to pull away, but Loki’s arms locked around him, holding him securely to the velvet bench they were seated on. 

“Don’t pout,” Loki chided him. 

Tony felt his face slacken, his body pliantly yielding to the command despite his mind’s rebellion. Tony took the other option available instead and buried his face in Loki’s chest. He didn’t speak. 

Loki’s curiosity would get the better of him.

They were the same like that.

Loki’s fingers stroked through his hair, nails gently drawing over his scalp. Tony’s own hands were still clenched in the folds of Loki’s jacket. They never seemed to leave his jackets once they entered the clubs. 

Loki seemed to choose places carefully. Tony had quickly learned to recognize the faces. He didn’t know any of them, didn’t speak to any of them, but they all clearly knew and respected Loki. Hogun and Fandral didn’t come to the clubs. Loki loved to play with him when they visited his house, but Tony didn’t know where they hung out.

He’d met Loki’s brother once, when he’d wanted to see Tony. Tony hadn’t actually seen his face. He’d only heard his voice. Tony had been genuinely, purely terrified. Even hiding his face against Loki hadn’t let the fear creep back. Loki’s brother was full of power, and Tony’s survival instinct knew it damn well. 

Mostly, Tony went about his occult studies during the day and stayed with Loki at night, when Loki would allow him to stay. Tony knew that Loki’s brother wasn’t the only dangerous vampire that Loki lingered around. It was just that Loki was careful with him. 

Too careful, if Tony wanted to be difficult about it. 

Loki sighed. “What is it you wanted to ask me?” 

“Can’t,” Tony mumbled. 

“Tell me what it is you want to ask me that is unsafe,” Loki commanded. 

“Turn me,” Tony pleaded. He looked up with imploring eyes into Loki’s shocked ones. “Please. I don’t want to get old. I don’t want to leave you. I want to—”

“_—Never_,” Loki hissed back. 

“Please,” Tony begged. Loki cut him off again. 

“What I am is a monster, Anthony Edward Stark. I will not turn you into one.” 

Tony looked away. “Is it because it wouldn’t be fun anymore? Because then I wouldn’t be fragile and your friends wouldn’t want to fuck or eat me—”

“—It’s because I won’t see you extinguish the light in yourself to become this.” Loki grabbed Tony’s chin, sharply turning it towards him. Tony winced at the pain, but Loki didn’t notice. “You are perfection the way you are. Why would you want to change that?” 

Tony felt the answer bubble up and out of him. “Because I love you.” Tony blushed dark red. He’d never told Loki that. Probably never would’ve told him that either, if the command hadn’t forced it out of him. He didn’t expect Loki to say it back. “And,” the command pummeled out of him, “I want to be with you. I don’t want to die and then someone else be with you after me.” 

“Jealous,” Loki breathed out. “You’re jealous at the thought I would take another,” he whispered to himself, mesmerized and strangely amused. 

There wasn’t a command forcing his hand, so Tony stayed quiet. His cheeks stayed flushed. Suddenly, Loki kissed his temple. Tony found himself melting a little. “Tony,” Loki soothed. “You are still so young. It is no time for such dark, unhappy thoughts.” 

Tony huffed. He wanted to pull away again, but some command was holding him in place. He wasn’t sure which one. He didn’t bother to keep track of all of them. Instead he gave into the emotion welling up inside of him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, startling Loki. “Does that make you so unhappy?” Loki asked. “That I will not turn you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Who would have thought I had such a jealous boy, hmm?” 

Tony shoved at him, hard. “Don’t call me that,” he spat. Loki rolled his eyes, but Tony was livid. “I’m not a child, even if I’m not hundreds of years old. Don’t patronize me, Loki.” Tony wanted to get up, but his limbs wouldn’t listen. “It’s fine if you don’t want me back, but you don’t have to be such an ass about it.” 

Loki stood, scooping Tony up. Instantly, he was cold and distant. “I think it is time we go home.” 

“You’re not going to let me walk,” Tony stated. 

“No. I am not.” 

Neither spoke until Loki was standing outside the door of Tony’s home. Usually, no, always, they returned to Loki’s place. Loki hadn’t even set him down yet and Tony felt abandoned. He began to shake. 

Loki’s voice was warmer when he spoke this time, but still harsh and unyielding. “My not turning you is not the same as my not wanting you, Tony.” His eyes stayed trained on the door. “I do not regret what I am, but that does not make me unaware of what it would cost you.” He set Tony down. Tony didn’t move. “Let us calm down tonight.” 

Tony couldn’t look up into Loki’s eyes as he asked. “Will I see you again?” 

“Yes.” 

Tony unlocked the front door and went in without thinking about it. He knew Loki well enough to know that stalling would just result in a command, and Tony didn’t want that tonight. He went to the upstairs window. He knew the answer already, but still he looked hopefully out the window, wishing to see Loki walking home, or maybe even looking back towards him. There was nothing but the streetlamp on old cobblestones. 

Loki came to his door the next night. “May I come in?” Loki asked, staying a respectable distance from the doorframe. 

“Yes.” Tony wasn’t mad anymore. Hurt still, yes, but not mad. 

“Thank you.” Loki made himself at home on Tony’s couch. And, before Tony could decide what he wanted to do, Loki was laying out a string of commands. _Do not ask me to turn you again. Do not go to another vampire and ask them to turn you. Do not put yourself in harms way hoping that another vampire will turn you._ Loki leveled Tony with a warning stare. “I know how clever you are, and I know you do not give up easily. You know from your not being able to ask me to turn you that it is dangerous, and I will not see you harmed. Do you understand?” 

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other, scratching his elbow. “What’s it to you?” He started to turn away, but Loki was already standing there. 

“What is it to me?” He hissed. “How can you even dare to ask such a question?” 

Ok. Tony lied. He was still mad.

“Why’d you even throw those three orders at me if you know the first one covers it already?!” Tony took a step backwards, towards the stairs. 

“Because you are a stubborn fool and needed to hear it precisely!” 

“What do you care? You can just find another me when I’m dead!” Tony turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Loki standing stock still, staring blankly ahead. 

Tony hadn’t even reached the top of the stairs before he felt like a teenager. Fuck. He sounded like one. More fuel to Loki’s you’re a child fire, then. Of course, it didn’t matter. Tony threw himself down on the bed. 

He wanted Loki to want him forever. Loki might’ve been a possessive ass, but Tony was coming to realize that he was one too. He just expressed it differently. And he wanted Loki to hold him in front of everyone like they did at the clubs, and in Loki’s house, and even when they were alone. He wanted to be the only person Loki held like that. Always. And the only way to be like that was to be turned. 

Tony didn’t care about the consequences. He’d become numb to the whole murder and blood thing. He still knew it was wrong, but compartmentalizing was a hell of a thing. And Tony’d seen vampires feed at the clubs ad nauseam now. He’d never seen Loki feed, although Loki didn’t make a secret of it. Tony didn’t ask, but he knew that Loki fed right before he saw Tony so that he wouldn’t be tempted to drink him. 

Which should’ve rang an alarm bell for Tony, but he’d stopped hearing that months ago. 

Tony barely felt the mattress dip beside him. He startled when a hand set on the small of his back. Tony rolled over. Loki’s hand languidly set over his heart instead. “I cannot find another you,” Loki said. “And I want you, all to myself. If I did not, I would not go through such pains to keep you.” 

Tony opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Loki murmured. “I would not have said yes.” He combed his long hair back behind his ear. “I did not want to be this way. The early years were quite difficult for me.” 

Tony had the sense that Loki hadn't told this to more than a handful of people, and yet it didn't stop him from harshly answering. “So now you’re going to make my choice for me? That makes sense. Totally fair.”

Loki glanced up at him with such overwhelming pity that Tony felt ashamed, and he didn't know why. Loki was quiet for a moment. “I know we will not agree on this,” he said gently. “So can you not simply accept that you are outgunned and let it go?” 

Loki was right. Tony sighed, grabbing the wrist that was over his heart. The stroked his thumb across Loki’s palm. “As much as I love your commands, I hate them sometimes too.” 

“I know.” 

Tony slumped against the bed. He stared up at the star chart painted on his ceiling. Tony drew Loki’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Alright, Lo. You win this one because I’m outgunned, but I’m not happy about it.” 

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” 

Tony smiled. Sure, Loki wouldn’t compromise and he was unapologetic as hell about that, but Tony'd known that from the very beginning. He was going to lose sometimes. That didn’t mean that Loki didn’t want to make him happy, and Tony’d gladly take the appeasements. He let go of Loki’s wrist and opened his arms wide against the bed. “Love me,” Tony muttered. 

“Gladly,” Loki answered, crawling over the mortal.

Six months went by. They went back to their usual routine, both knowing the other hadn’t changed their mind and begrudgingly accepting it. 

And then, one day when Tony was following another disappointing lead on a philosopher’s stone, he caught wind of a band of hunters. _The hunters from the north_, his mind had helpfully supplied. Tony had followed them out the restaurant, thinking to just find out where they were staying to report it back to Loki. 

He hadn’t counted on them noticing. He hadn’t expected them to corner him in an ally and accuse him of being a fang banger before planting a knife in his side. He didn’t even know how they knew. And as Tony sunk to the ground and stared up at the midday sun, his mind wasn’t on being turned. 

It was just on how lonely Loki would be, and how sorry Tony was that he hadn’t been able to stay safe, despite Loki’s command. How disappointed Tony was in himself for not knowing better and leaving Loki too soon. 

“—how long— — —can’t save him now—” Loki’s voice. That was Loki’s voice, drawing Tony back into consciousness. 

Another voice. “—found him. It’s the only way, Loki—” Fandral. 

“—I know that,” Loki hissed. He was so stressed. Had Tony heard him that stressed before? Right. He had to tell him. Not a lot of time. 

“Lo, I’m sorry,” he tried, but no sound came out. Where was his mouth? He couldn’t see anything.

And then Tony felt two sharp pin pricks, burning and searing hot, and suddenly he felt the scream tearing from his mouth, even while the rest of him shrieked in pain. Like a wave, a calm washed over him, and then he felt nothing but the prick in his neck. Tony felt fingers at his wrist. A moment, and then the pricks were gone and faintly, he felt lips at his forehead before returning to the darkness.

Thirsty. Tony was so fucking thirsty. Dimly, he heard a laugh in the room before something hard and plastic was jammed in his mouth. Tony sucked without a second thought. Incredible. He squinted, and Loki came into focus. 

The pained, stern expression faded into haughty amusement. Tony smiled, spilling blood over his chest. “Hey, Lo,” he said around the straw in his mouth. 

“Stark,” Loki muttered. “Finish this,” he said softly, pressing the straw to Tony’s lips again. Tony glanced at the blood bag in Loki’s hand, but couldn’t think any further than that. Instead he drank. 

When he finished that one, Loki simply replaced it with another, commanding Tony to drink. As the haze of thirst left, Tony looked around the room. Fandral was standing in the corner with a shit eating grin. For the first time, Tony found he wasn’t instantly afraid of him. Fandral seemed to notice. “Lucky I was the one that found you,” Fandral cooed. 

Tony opened his mouth to ask, but Loki shoved the straw back and Tony found himself forced to drink. “Tell him the whole story so he’ll finish eating,” Loki said. 

Fandral shot Loki a dirty look before answering. “Well, there’s a waitress there I fancy and don’t mind going out in the middle of the day for, I know you’re asking why I haven’t drank her yet, but you’ll understand soon enough to appreciate keeping a good lay around—”

“—without the irrelevant details,” Loki corrected. 

“No fun,” Fandral muttered before continuing. “Right. So, we were upstairs and I looked down to see the hunters from the north and you trailing behind, followed by another of their men. I knew Loki’s little fling was a trouble magnet, and you should be incredibly grateful for this, I left wanting so that I could rescue you.” Tony started to move to argue that Fandral had been late, but the straw and Loki’s command held him back. 

“By the time I’d taken out the one that’d been following you, they’d already corned you. I ran two of them off and killed the other three. I could smell your blood, but I didn’t see the wound until I picked you up.” He smiled at Loki then. “I knew our prince wouldn’t like me saving his pet, so I brought you here. I’m sure Prince Loki will reward me, aren’t you?” Fandral winked at Tony then before sashaying towards Loki. 

“Sit down on the couch,” Loki said. 

Fandral draped himself across it. He was sitting, but barely. Once he’d seen that Loki was amused, his golden eyes switched back to Tony, sharp and knowing. 

Tony drained the bag of blood as fast as he could to get his question out. Loki seemed to know what was going on, judging by his grin as he watched. “What about the other two?” Tony asked. 

“Dead,” Loki answered. 

“Well, they will be,” Fandral said. “Prince Thor is hunting them now.” 

“As I said,” Loki replied. Tony suppressed a shiver. Then he glanced up at Loki and said what he’d tried to say before. 

“I’m sorry, Lo.” Loki’s eyes widened just a little. “I didn’t know. I thought they’d be easy to follow. I didn’t mean to get hurt. I was just going to follow them and tell you where they were hiding. I didn’t mean to get hurt.” Loki’s eyes softened, the straw drawing slowly back from Tony’s lips.

“He’s charming, isn’t he?” Fandral said. 

“Be quiet,” Loki snapped. He dropped the empty blood bag. “It’s alright, Tony. Accidents happen.” 

“So you’ve said.” Tony grinned. Suddenly, Loki had two vampires staring at him like cats that had caught the canary. 

With a little exasperation Loki said, “Tony, out with it.” 

“Do you think I’ll have a super power like yours?” Tony was amused, but Loki only sighed. 

“I am fairly certain I already know what it will be,” Loki muttered. Fandral tapped his hand impatiently against the couch. “Fine, Fandral. Speak.” 

“Does the little minx honestly not know what it’ll be?” Tony looked between Fandral and Loki. Fandral was utterly animated while Loki seemed like he wanted to hide under the rug. “Think about it,” Fandral said in sing-song. “Our dear prince has simply been fawning over you—” 

“—Careful,” Loki warned him. 

“Oh, Tony,” Fandral said. “You know you’re a seductive little thing, don’t you?” He grinned. “Surely you’ve noticed that you’re good at getting your way?” 

Loki shot him a look, but it didn’t stop him. “A rather interesting balance between you and our prince. I’d have to say, Loki, if not for your ability, you’d be utterly hopeless in the face of Tony—”

Tony grabbed Loki’s jacket, drawing him down onto the armchair with him. Tony buried his face in Loki’s neck. “Does this still feel alright?” Tony mumbled. 

Loki’s eyelids fluttered shut for a moment. He’d thought he’d never feel this way again. He’d watched Fandral carry this dying mortal in his arms, shirt soaked in his mortal’s blood, and watched the man’s head lull, knowing his life was over. He hadn’t even been certain that he could save Tony. 

He owed Fandral, and the bastard knew it. 

“More than alright,” Loki muttered. He turned to whisper in Tony’s ear so that only he could hear. “I love you, Tony.” 

Tony’d needed to hear that. Loki had known, and yet he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say it until now. 

Tony smiled, ignoring Fandral’s curious look to grab a handful of Loki’s hair and draw him in to kiss him with abandon. A pillow was lobbed at their heads. “I am still commanded to sit here, you know.” Loki reluctantly released Tony’s lips. “Unless you two care for an audience? I do know how you enjoy one, but as I was saying earlier, there is a waitress that is a more hands on experience—”

“—Leave,” Loki said. “We shall speak later, Fandral.” 

“Finally.” Fandral smiled to himself as he walked out the door. Things were about to get very interesting in their coven. 

Inside, Tony cupped Loki’s cheeks in his hands as he stared into soft green eyes. “Thanks for saving me, Lo.” 

Loki thought to argue, but let it go. He smiled a little. “You do have a miraculous way of getting what you want.” He kissed one of Tony’s palms. “Though perhaps next time you will not have to arrive on death’s doorstep to get it?” 

“Never again,” Tony promised him. 

Loki smiled. “You are trying and infuriatingly gratifying.” 

“Mmm.” Tony kissed his forehead. “Bed?” 

“If you insist.” 

“Can I make one suggestion?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Can I carry you this time?” Loki was not amused. “I want to see what it’s like!” 

Loki swept Tony off the couch. “I don’t want you to strain yourself,” he answered, then took a few steps before he wanted to relent. “You very much want to carry me, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Once doesn’t hurt, I suppose.” 

“Yay,” Tony muttered, scooping him up. “Can’t wait to try out the whole new strength thing,” he said salaciously. Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t mind as Tony carried him upstairs. 

It was more than alright with him.


End file.
